Hush, Hush
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Hiccup comes home after a day of dragon training and wants to go out with his friends. But his best friend Toothless can't help but be jealous that he's leaving. So Toothless follows Hiccup after he leaves and hides out in the woods behind He and Astrid. So he can't help but over hear some things said about him. Anthro!Toothless x Hiccup, Toothcup, YAOI, BoyxBoy. Warnings inside.


**1 SHOT. TOOTHCUP.**

**RATED T **

**WARNINGS: ****ALCOHOL REFERENCES, SOME MILD SEXUAL REFERENCES, MILD LANGUAGE, SLIGHT ANGST, AND SOME DEPRESSION.**

* * *

"Hey Toothless?" Hiccup called.

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind staying home for a little bit tonight alone do you?"

I turned around and saw Hiccup walking into the house towards me. The door 'thunked' shut, making a deep heavy sound echo off the walls of his home. Hiccup continued to walk to me.

"Um, no, I guess I'll be fine…" I paused, "How was your day?"

"Okay… Training is still tough for them. Sometimes the trainee's will still glance towards the weapons," Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, "It's just stressful at times."

"I can imagine," I chuckled, "C'mon, sit down."

Hiccup breathed heavily, "Can't, I have to be going soon."

"Well sit and talk to me for a little bit," I urged him. Hiccup rolled his eyes, but started for the chair in front of the roaring fire. It was so big it could hold at least two or three Hiccups. He dropped into the seat with a groan and stretched, slumping over in a worn out fashion. His eyes looked glassy and his eye lids looked like weights. The green of his iris had a milky film over them. Like fog setting in over a grassy green meadow. He yawned.

"Maybe you should stay home Hic, you look far too tired. I can take care of you so you don't have to do a thing," I offered politely, hoping he'd take it. I hurried over to sit down on the floor in front of the chair he sat in. I wanted him to stay with me. But I couldn't find the courage to tell him straight out, especially if he did want to go out.

"Thanks…" Hiccup smiled. He reached over and ran his fingers through my hair. My eyes shut for a brief moment, goose bumps rising on my arms and legs. I loved when he gave me affection like this. It made me feel wanted and safe.

"But I'm really gonna have to go…" He continued, retracting his hand. I sighed deeply and opened my eyes.

"Where are you going that's more important than spending time with me?" I asked, drooping my dragonistic ears, putting on a big show in hope that he would stay with me instead of going out. It was easy to make Hiccup do what I wanted when I begged. But this time, sadly, it seemed like it wasn't going to work.

"Oh Toothless, don't play that came with me bud. How stupid do you think I am?" Hiccup groaned, "I spend time with you every day. Almost all hours of the day. I barley even have time for Astrid anymore!"

I rolled onto my knees so that I could be face to face with him, "You and Astrid broke up remember."

"Thanks for reminding me," He responded sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and carried on, "I know you spend a lot of time with me… But I can't get too much time with you."

I rested my head on his right leg, just in time to see him blush from my choice of words and actions.

"I think you can get past one night without me bud," He assured, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. His weight shifted under my cheek, so I lifted my head from his leg. Realizing that I was envading something he called 'Personal Space.' I didn't have a limit on how close I could be to him when I was a dragon. He didn't seem to care. But as a _human_ there were boundaries. I couldn't lick him for one, nor could I nuzzle him. I couldn't cuddle him, or even kiss him. Especially not like he and Astrid used to kiss. I hadn't tried to kiss him… Yet. Because he had explained to me in the beginning of my accidental but permanent human-ship, the ways humans communicated. Shaking hands for example, or laughing, smiling, frowning. He taught me that humans cry and feel depressed at times. And he also told me ways of communicating love. Like hugging, kissing or something that he said he'd rather not explain. He didn't have to though. I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was a little more intimate and sensual way of human communication. I may have turned human, but I knew everything that he taught me already. Watching humans, you learn quite a bit.

I'd wanted to kiss Hiccup before, even though he explained that it was a show of romantic love and that love was not meant for two males. Well I didn't care about the two male's thing. It didn't matter to me. But I did want to kiss him, so badly. Because I did feel those feelings for him, I felt deep love for him. Even as a dragon I had. Of course I'd never tell him. He probably wouldn't be so fond of the idea of a dragon wanting him. That was just the thing though. No one liked the idea of a dragon wanting them. Because no one wanted a dragon. Not a freak like me. That's what I was to most people. A freak. With my grayish black skin, jet black shaggy hair, slightly pointed teeth, dragon ears, and small horns. At least I lost the tail and wings in the transformation. We still weren't sure how I was transformed, I fell asleep one day and woke up… well human. I was very grateful of the Haddock family to take me in and accept me. Mostly Hiccup. If he accepted me it was all I cared about. I remembered the clothes he gave me, an old pair of his worn down pants, a baggy blue shirt, and black leather type boots.

I hated the way I looked quite honestly. Even though Hiccup constantly assured me that I looked fine. But I could see that there was more that he wasn't telling me, something about me that he wouldn't say. He probably thought I was hideous on the inside. Not having the heart to tell me. Which I generally appreciated.

"I don't know Hic, I get lonely," I pressured.

"Toothless! Don't do that to me!" He whined. Face palming.

I quickly shook off the frown, "Calm down! Hiccup, go out. Have a good time! Just please be safe. And try to come back to me in one piece."

Hiccup dropped his hand and smiled at me, "Okay, I will Tooth."

Millions of butterflies took wing in my stomach, the use of the nickname always had a profound effect on me.

"What are you going to do anyway?" I asked him.

"Ah, just relaxing with my friends, doing… stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" I pushed, my dragon ears shooting up.

"Uhm… Stuff," Hiccup answered reluctantly, twisting the strings of his shirt between his thumb and pointer finger.

What could they be doing that he's afraid to tell me? What would worry me? I worry for his safety. I worry that he's not in trouble. Like that one Viking not too long ago, he had a loud mouth and said too much after he…

"Hold on," I held up a finger, "Please tell me you aren't going to be drinking!"

Hiccup's face went red, "Um… there may be a little drinking involved…"

"No Hiccup!" I cut him off, "I'm not letting you out of this house just to go get wasted on alcohol. Uh-uh. No way!"

Hiccup got up onto his feet, his metal foot clinking. He looked down on me, glaring, "And who the hell made you boss?"

Hiccup crossed his arms, "I'm going to go Toothless, whether you like it or not!"

I scrambled to my feet and stood up straight and tall, looking into Hiccup's eyes. I was certainly taller, not by much though, but still enough to intimidate him. I puffed out my chest, flashing my muscles and teeth, "And what if _I _stop you, Haddock?"

Hiccup's confidence lessened for a moment, but he quickly regained it, "Move out of the way Toothless… I'm leaving."

He pushed me away from him and stomped towards the door. My anger melted away and I quickly grabbed his hand before he went too far. He spun around; his eyes had an angry look to them. I hadn't really seen him scowl before. It disturbed be in ways for some reason.

"Please… Don't go…" I pleaded. But Hiccup, ignoring my pleas, ripped his hand from mine and jogged towards the door.

"Don't hold my hand Toothless!" He snarled.

I felt as though I'd just been slapped. Pulling my hand pack and shoving it in the pocket of the pants. When Hiccup reached the big oak door he turned his head to me.

"Don't treat me like a baby…" He mumbled.

"I don't treat you like a baby. I treat you like family. Because you're the only family I have Hiccup. I don't want to you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you either."

Hiccup snickered, "Don't be dramatic; I'm going to drink with my friends. I'll be back. It's not like I'm leaving you forever. It's kinda annoying when you do this so lay of could you?"

I felt an aching pain in my chest. He meant so much to me it hurt when he'd say things like this. But maybe I was being over protective. He is his own person after all. I can't tell him how to live his life or who to spend it with…

"Whatever…" I mumbled, turning away from him and heading for my stone bed.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"'dunno. Sleep," I continued to mumble.

Hiccup chuckled, "Sleep? It's eight o'clock!"

"I know the time Hiccup," I answered, crawling on the hard black stone, "I've got nothing better to do anyway."

Hiccup opened the door as I heard a whispered, "So dramatic!"

The door slammed shut and I was alone, just lying on my cold hard bed. Stoick had offered to get me a bed like Hiccups. But I declined the offer because I didn't know if Hiccup or Stoick himself would want me around forever. Since I was a human I wasn't there 'pet' anymore. Taking care of another human is a lot of work. Keeping it safe and fed. It was actually something I worried about. My own safety. I didn't know how long I'd live as a human. With my luck I'd fall off of a cliff or get shot by an arrow by accident or maybe even something crazier. Dragons were so much durable, while humans were fragile. Like Hiccup shooting me out of the sky for example. There I lived from a very high fall. As a human if he were to shoot me with his machine or if I were to fall that far I would be dead faster than a blink of an eye. I didn't know how to fend for myself as a human either. So if a fight ever broke out between me and someone else I'd be at a disadvantage. I could throw punches and the normal stuff, but I didn't have any strategy to fighting. One person I'd hate to fight is Astrid. She could slit my throat in a matter of seconds if she wished. I really didn't want to fight anyone. I wasn't too fond of fighting at all. I was more of someone who wanted to get along with everyone. But not everyone was very open-minded. A human like dragon is an abomination to them.

I'd give anything to be fully human. So at least they could try to accept me. Even some of Hiccup's friends had problems talking to me. Not Astrid. Astrid was very nice to me from the beginning of our friendship.

I tried to close my eyes and sleep but I couldn't get Hiccup off of my mind. I'd been lying on my bed for at least thirty minutes and I couldn't sleep. All I could do was worry. The idea of him getting hurt or drunk was so upsetting to me. I wonder whose idea it was to go drink anyway, because it sure doesn't sound like Hiccup or Astrid.

If Hiccup came back to me bruised or broken I swear I'd kill someone. No one was allowed to hurt him. Not without involving me. I may not like fighting. But when it came to him, I'd go into combat if I had to. I should have gotten Stoick or Gobber to go after them. To watch them to make sure they weren't getting into trouble.

"Wait…" I said to myself, "Why not I go find him. Make sure that he's staying out of trouble… But if he catches me he'll never trust me again. But better he not trust me than he be hurt or fatally injured."

I got up from the dark colored stone and ran for the door. My boots made a muffled _thump_ sound on the wood floor of his home. I reached the door and yanked on the handle, pulling it open then rushing out into the night.

The door slammed behind me and echoed off of the trees. I hoped Hiccup hadn't heard that.

The night was warm and moist. I breathed deeply, filling my lungs with sweet smelling summer's air. There were one or two occasional fire flies, flickering across the dark night sky.

I listened closely, trying to pick up any type of voice that I knew. I could hear nothing at first, except the sound of a dragon growling every now and then and crickets. But then I began to pick up some voices. They sounded like the voices of Astrid and Snotlout. They were down west by the cliffs. Oh wonderful.

I began to run at full speed, hoping that I wouldn't be seen. The trees whirled past me as I charged full speed ahead to where I thought I heard voices.

I was very light on my feet and very quiet when I walked and ran. It was a good skill to have when it came to things like this. Stalking your best friend…

Soon I reached the west side of the island. Where the voices were heard the strongest. There were trees covering the cliff they were at so they couldn't see me luckily. But I could see them. Well some of them. I saw the twins and Snotlout, but not the other three. I wondered if Fishlegs even came. Probably not. Knowing him and his so called 'Dignity.'

I looked around the forest I was in. It was dark and very green, with vines growing off of the trees and branches. Bushes and shrubs grew up from the mossy earth in a messy fashion. The smell was muddy. But yet it hadn't rained in a week. I wondered along the line of trees hoping to find Hiccup. Any sign would have been nice. I would have tried to listen to find out if I could hear him. But I couldn't over the drunken laughter of the other three Vikings over to the left of which I walked.

I peered through spaces between the cramped trees for any sign of my Viking. But I couldn't see him. He had to be here. Unless… He was with Astrid somewhere else. The thought made my stomach ache. I liked Astrid and all. But that didn't stop me from wanting her to stay away from Hiccup. For some reason I continued to nurse the idea that I might even have a slight chance at being with Hiccup. It seemed perfectly hopeless to me. But it was still nice to imagine, to have the chance to hold him, to have the chance to kiss him, to have the chance to make him happy…

I was brought from my thoughts by a handsome laugh coming not too far from me. I knew it to be Hiccup's laugh. My heart sped up slightly and adrenaline began to flow throughout my body. So nervous to be caught, I wasn't going to let it happen.

I looked down at my feet to make sure there was nothing I was going to step on that would indicate me being here. I cautiously moved forward, dodging twigs and roots of trees that were below my feet. My skin was almost perfect camouflage for the dark night.

I came to an opening in the trees and looked through. There was Hiccup and Astrid, lying side by side on the grassy cliff. They were surrounded by rocks and little bushes so hopefully that would prevent Hiccup from falling. They both were staring into the starry midnight blue sky. Lost in the white sparkles.

"So what was wrong again? Why were you late?" Astrid asked him.

"Ugh, Toothless kept me…" He answered.

She laughed, "You and Toothless. You two are a funny pair I must say."

Hiccup groaned.

"Is there something wrong Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not say though."

"Tell me Hiccup. What's wrong? Is it Toothless?"

"Well of course it's Toothless. He is just so clingy. I can't do anything without him worrying. It's so annoying."

Astrid tilted her head, "Why, what did he say?"

"He didn't want me to go out and drink with you guys. He's afraid I'm going to get hurt or die or something like that."

Astrid smiled, "He only cares about you Hiccup. That's all… Speaking of drinking. Are you going to drink yours? Because I certainly don't want mine."

Hiccup looked down at his goblet, "Nah I don't want mine."

There was a small silence between the two. It wasn't awkward or anything, just silent.

Astrid turned her gaze to Hiccup, "Is that all that's bothering you about him?"

"I think so… He just talks too much. I like him better when he was a dragon sometimes…"

That last sentence gave me a stomach ache. I felt a strange pull on the back of my throat that almost burned. I ignored it and hoped it would go away.

"Hiccup, c'mon, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't. If anyone talks too much it's you. Every day at dragon academy all I hear is you yapping on about how 'Toothless did this!' and 'Toothless is better at that!' and 'If Toothless was here he could do that!' Toothless, Toothless, Toothless!" Astrid laughed.

'Hiccup… Talked about me? Glorified me even?' I thought to myself.

"I don't talk about him…" Hiccup argued.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! I couldn't care less about him!"

The odd pulling in my throat returned, stronger than ever. Along with the burning that came with it. My eye sight became blurry. I blinked and a drop of water hit my cheek. When this happened the burning dyed down a little bit. It couldn't be raining. So was I… crying? Yes, yes I was. Humans did this when they were sad. I defiantly didn't feel happy at the fact that he didn't care about me. I whipped the water droplets from my cheeks and continued to listen.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock! That is the _biggest_ lie I have ever heard you say! Actually no that is the biggest lie I have ever heard _anyone_ say!"

"It's not a lie!"

"Oh it isn't is it? Well then if you don't care about him why didn't you drink?"

"Because I'm not thirsty!"

"Or is it because he told you not to?" Astrid smirked.

I smiled in the dark, I quietly muttered, "Thanks Hic, for listening," under my breath.

Hiccup didn't say anything; he just kept staring off into space. Ignoring her.

"Come to think of it Hiccup. You have been a little hostile towards him lately. What's wrong?"

"I haven't changed my attitude toward him."

"Hiccup, when he first was human, you were so incredibly happy to show him off to everyone and everything. You were proud that he was human, happy even. I wasn't even expecting you to come tonight; I thought you would have stayed with Toothless."

"Well you thought wrong."

"On that matter, not on the fact that you do care. I just don't see what your problem is with him."

"There is a problem, he's stubborn and controlling and bossy and caring and annoying and-."

"You said caring," Astrid pointed out, interrupting him.

"No I didn't."

"You most certainly did."

"Well whatever…" Hiccup blushed, "The point is, is that he is just so… so…"

"Cute?" Astrid added.

"No! Well yes. No! No! No! That's not what I was saying at all."

"You just agreed with me," Astrid pushed. Smirking bigger than ever.

"No I didn't!" Hiccup continued to argue. I couldn't help but smile.

"Someone has a crush!" Astrid teased. My heart skipped about two beats.

"What? No I don't! No way!" Hiccup growled.

"So you feel more than a crush for him then?"

"No! N. O. No!"

Astrid smiled cockily, "I think you like him…"

Hiccup looked bewildered, "Astrid! How can you even be supporting this idea! Were both men! That's not okay!"

Astrid's eyes just widened more, "That's it! It makes sense now!"

"What makes sense now?" Hiccup snapped. I got on all fours and crawled to the tree's that were inches behind Astrid. I tried my hardest not to be discovered by her. I stared at Hiccup who also wasn't too far from me.

"It all makes sense! Why you are so bitter towards him! You have a crush on him and you're in _denial_! You're dealing with it by taking it out on Toothless!" Astrid almost half shouted.

"Astrid. I could never, ever! Love a freak like Toothless!" Hiccup growled.

I squeaked. It made Hiccup look in my direction. The water droplets came back and fell from my eyes more than ever. Hitting the earth with a soft, _pt, pt, pt._ 'A… A… _Freak?' _I felt crushed.

I felt something grab my hand and I jumped. It was a hand, Astrid's. I looked at her. She tilted her head back and looked at me. She winked and then focused back on Hiccup.

"I can't believe you of all people said that Hiccup…" She continued, squeezing my hand lightly, "You, the freak of the Vikings, the runt, is now calling someone else who's different, a freak."

Hiccup tried to respond, but couldn't seem to find the words. He just slumped onto his back.

"You're right," He whispered.

"Hm?" Astrid asked.

"I have been so mean to him… What am I even doing? That's my best friend… I can't even imagine all the pain I've put him through. He probably hates me now…" Hiccup closed his eyes in remorse. I instantly panicked. I didn't want him to be sad. I forgave him. He still meant the world to me. I'm sure he had reasons for acting so cruelly. I leaned down to put my mouth by Astrid's ear.

"Tell him that I'm not mad, that I love him," I whispered slowly. Astrid squeezed my hand again.

"He wouldn't be mad Hiccup. He loves you," she told him. Hiccup laughed.

"I wish that were true… I do love him Astrid. I've just been so mean because of the stress from the dragon academy training."

"Maybe you could take a break. Let me take over for a week or so. You can have some alone time. Recollect your thoughts. I'm sure Toothless won't mind," Astrid assured.

"That sounds amazing, thank you Astrid… Only if Toothless can spend the week with me," Hiccup answered.

I squeezed her hand this time, nodding my head vigorously. I forgave him. Completely! No strings attached. Even if he didn't follow through with the offer I didn't care, as long as he was willing to spend some time with me.

"Maybe you should head home and talk to him," Astrid suggested. I bent down again and whispered, "Thank you Astrid," in her ear.

She nodded and I let go of her hand to turn around and run home. I looked at Hiccup, he was getting up. Once he was on his feet he brushed himself off. He turned to the edge of the cliff and looked off.

"It's beautiful isn't it…" He directed to Astrid. As he stepped closer to the edge. Maybe a little too close. Way too close!

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he slipped on the mossy rock and began to fall. I acted as fast as I could. I jumped out form hiding and bounded forward, grabbing his hand before he could fall to the bottom. He had hold of my hand, dangling off of the cliff that held his fate.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

I felt his hand begin to slip from mine. I squeezed as hard as I could. Praying that he wouldn't let go and that I could hold on. Hiccup's heart beat was at a rapid pace. Faster than I could have ever anticipated a humans heart beat to go. I could feel it through his wrist. He lifted his other hand and grabbed my upper arm of the same hand. Trying his hardest to hold on.

"T-t-toothless! P-please don't let me go! Please!" He pleaded. I smiled nervously.

"Never…" I told him. Astrid rushed to my side and reached a hand down for Hiccup. My heart was pounding in my ears. I could barely hear Astrid tell me to "Pull!"

I did, pulling with all my strength. I lifted him a little. Astrid had to help a bit. I wasn't letting him fall. There was no way on Odin's green earth. I pulled harder. But it was no use. I could feel him slipping. Slipping out of my grasp. Falling away.

'No! No! No!'

"Hiccup! Wrap your arms around my neck!" He did so, and secured them. I pulled my body back hard. Using all the strength I had I pulled back. I fell backwards, Hiccup landing on top of me. Both of us were on the cliff's edge. Safe.

"Hiccup, you're alright!" I smiled, relieved, my chest hurting from my violently beating heart. Hiccup had his face buried in the side of my neck. He was whimpering discretely and quietly. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

My heart was beating fast, in as it seemed, in perfect sync with Hiccup's pulse. My breath came fast in and out of my lungs, the adrenaline that I had dying down slowly. I still managed to keep calm and I don't know how. The person I secretly admired was in my arms and I was able not to be scared or nervous.

I heard mumbled words coming from Hiccup. Though I couldn't make anything out of them, I knew it was some kind of an apology. I loosened my grip on his waist so I wouldn't make him uncomfortable. I was still being very conscious of his personal space. But his grip tightened on my neck, burying his nose deeper into the collar of my neck. His body heat was radiating off of him onto me. It was such a comfortable feeling. I felt so close to him. I had never hugged him before as a human.

I removed one of my hands from his waist and rubbed his back in little circles, comforting him, "Hush, hush, shh."

Minutes passed of me holding Hiccup and Astrid helping comfort him. It seemed like forever that we were lying there. But I enjoyed every moment. His beautiful smell that came from his hair was comforting to my fast beating heart. It reminded me that he was still here. Not somewhere that I couldn't follow him.

But yet, it was still time to go home.

"Hic? Wanna go home now?" I offered him.

"Y-yes please."

"Are you gonna be okay to walk?" Astrid asked, "Or should Toothless carry you?"

"N-no I'll be okay thanks…" He said. He let go of his arm lock on my neck and pulled away from my neck. When his face was visible to me, he gave an awkward and embarrassed smile. I smiled back warmly. It made him chuckle. Then he pushed off of me…

When we were close to Hiccup's home when Astrid bid us both tonight, she left when we had. Not bothering to stick around with the drunks. Hiccup walked ahead of me up the grassy hill to his house. It had to be about midnight by now and I was feeling worn out. I needed sleep, so badly. But Hiccup was more important, much more important than me. When we waked up the stairs to the house, I opened the door for him and let him in first. I followed him. The fire was still blazing just like when I had left. It cast dancing shadows across the walls of the home. It was so warm and inviting. I shut the door softly behind us. I turned around to find Hiccup a couple of inches from me. I could feel his sweet breath on my face.

"I owe you my life you know," Hiccup told me nervously.

"Hic, you don't owe me anything…" I tried to tell him. But he cut me off.

"No, let me finish. I was so terrible to you. I treated you like you were a criminal. I had no right to act like that. But I have an alibi. It may not be a good one. But it's the truth. I was jealous of you. I was the center of attention for a while, until you turned human. Then you were the one every one talked to. The one that caught people's attention. So I was jealous at first. But then jealousy turned into something else. Something stronger, that couldn't be ignored for too long. And because I ignored it I went into denial of it. It made me take my anger out on you. And that's not what I want. I do want something though. I don't know if I have permission to have it though. It already belongs to someone. And I want it more than anything else in the world."

I was puzzled by the new information, and had no clue about what he wanted so badly, "What do you want? I'll find a way to get it for you."

"It just so happens that you have the power to get it for me," He told me, slightly shaking.

"What is it?" I asked again.

Hiccup took a deep breath and lifted his hand. He rested it on my chest above my heart.

I couldn't believe it. Was he really asking for my heart? Did he want me?

My stomach was doing summersaults in my body. My breathing became ragged and choppy.

"H-how about a trade off?" I added.

"For what?" He asked, disappointed.

I lifted my own hand and pressed it to his chest. Right where his heart was. He looked up at me, smiling brightly. Brighter than ever. He looked as though he was about to explode.

"Yes, of course…" Hiccup stuttered.

I looked at him, "Hiccup, my heart has always been your-."

I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. The feel gave me goose bumps all up and down my body. My eyes fluttered shut. His breath rushed into my mouth and out again by my exhaling. This is what I wanted, to kiss him. It wasn't even on my move. That made it all the more worth it.

Hiccup pulled away, all too soon. I whined under my breath. I opened my eyes. Hiccup was smiling.

"Come sit down with me?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me to the chairs. I trudged along with him. Feeling my eyes start to become heavy. When we reached the big chair, Hiccup gestured me to sit down. I did so.

"Put your feet on the chair and lay on your back sideways," He commanded. I followed his instructions carefully. Looking at him to make sure I was doing it correctly. He nodded.

"Almost done," He told me. He walked to the side of the chair where my feet were and crawled on to it. The chair easily could have fit both of us but he insisted on crawling onto my chest and wrapping his arms around my chest. He pressed his cheek to my shoulder and exhaled heavily.

Closing his eyes he said to me, "Are you comfortable?"

I chuckled and answered, "Very much so."

"Good, because I refuse to get off of you."

I laughed again. Lifting my right hand to play with his brown locks of hair.

"I love you Toothless."

"I love you too Hiccup."

He sighed and breathed again slowly. I felt his moist lips press against my neck in a loving way. He left them there. Not moving for a while.

I stayed up to make sure he was truly asleep first before I would allow myself to sleep. Once I was sure that he wouldn't regain consciousness, I shut my eyes. And sooner or later fell asleep to the mesmerizing sound of Hiccup's shallow breathing…

* * *

**A/N: This was much longer than intended. I apologize if you got bored. I have no plans for a sequel at the moment. Please review if you could. Make me smile :) **


End file.
